


The Boy in Central Park

by Shameless_Writer



Series: Spiderhunter fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jim and Peter are both dorks, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Slow Romance, Wholesome ship, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Writer/pseuds/Shameless_Writer
Summary: The title is self explanatory and I don't know how to summarize this story.





	The Boy in Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> What's more crackier than a rarepair? Why a crossover ship of course! Idk why but I made this ship because I thought it would make an interesting dynamic. I will make more one shots of this ship so yeah, enjoy.

It was nighttime, and Peter landed on a roof in one of the buildings at was around Central Park. He was just done patrolling the streets for any danger; nothing too bad, a few petty thieves and muggers that were causing trouble. 

“How did I do today, Karen?” Peter asked.

“ _ You did pretty good, you’re showing signs of improvement _ .” 

Peter sat down and took out his phone, Mr. Stark insisted that he should now report his daily routines. Peter felt very accomplished of his work today, looking out for the little guys was a lot harder than he thought.

At least now Peter had a more stable schedule since his aunt May accidentally figured out he was Spiderman; after that she made a schedule for him so he wouldn’t have to struggle between school and herowork. Now he doesn’t forget his backpack as much anymore, nor does he fall asleep in the balconies anymore.

As he was getting out of his suit, Peter’s spider senses started to kick in; but it wasn’t a sense of danger, this sense was new. Peter walked at the edge of the roof while trying to putting on his shoes and looked down; he didn’t see any suspicious. 

Peter hummed curiously and went down it check it out; he walked around Central Park, following his spider senses to whatever direction it wanted him to be. When he made it to the Bethesda fountain, Peter spotted a tall boy, who looked about his age, he wore a blue sweater that made him stand out. The boy was simply looking at the people passing by, having a soft smile on his face.

To Peter, he looked ordinary enough, but it seemed that his spidey-senses were telling a different story. So he walked towards the boy and tapped his right shoulder.

“Hi.” Peter greeted with a smile.

The boy looks at him and took out one earphone. “Hey there, sorry I just, um, listening to music to ease the silence. Uh, I think we’re getting off topic,um, can I help you with something?”

“Well, I just wanted to ask if you’re new in town, it’s just that I've never seen you before.” Peter then realized how stupid the question was because this is New York, it seemed that the boy catched on to that too, since he responded by chuckling. 

“It is a big city, so many people live here.”

“Yeah I know, stupid question; but I haven’t seen you in school, and well you really stand out, in good way” Peter explained.

“I’m homeschooled actually and I just moved into New Jersey.”

“New Jersey, how did you even get here?!” Peter exclaimed.

The boy shrugged it off. “Took a shortcut.”

“So what brings you here? I’m sure there’s there are other sightseeing than a place like this.” Peter asked.

“Heard a lot about New York, the home of the greatest heroes; then I found this park. Now I come here every night, watching people enjoy themselves in the most peaceful way possible.” Peter decided to sit next to the boy.

“Wow, that’s kind of interesting.” Peter stated. 

“Thanks?” Boy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know, I use this place as my escape.”   
  


“For what?” Peter asked, tilting his head slightly.

The boy shoulders were tense, he started fidgeting with his hands. “You don’t have to tell me, it’s probably personal either way.” Peter quickly said.

“It’s alright, it’s just my job. I used to live in Arcadia, California; and I worked there, it was hard, balancing from work to school, school to work, all that jazz, but I was managing. Then was an.... earthquake, the, uh, facility at my job didn’t make it; so they transferred me here, away from home.” 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said.

“Everyone’s safe that’s all that matters to me.” The boy reassured with a weak smile. 

“Still, to be away from the people you love, couldn’t you just quit?” Peter asked.

“This job isn’t something I can just quit.” Peter knows the feeling, there were moments where Peter wanted to quit being Spider-Man, but knew that his hero persona gave people hope and happiness.

“Well you’re not alone on that.... man, this is not the direction I thought this conversation was going.” Peter said with a laugh.

“What were you expecting we’d talk about, coffee, cars, the moon?” The boy asked with a smirk.

“Honestly I’m not sure, I think I was just expecting some standard small talk from a stranger.” Peter said.

“And that being?” Peter laughed again and the boy did the same.

Then Peter's phone vibrated, he took it out from his pocket and saw multiple messages from his aunt May relentlessly asking where he was. 

"Oh shiiiooot, I gotta go um, it was nice meeting you." Peter said, shaking the boy's hand. 

"You too." And with that Peter ran all over the streets, went to some shortcuts he knew; anything for Peter to get home as soon as possible. 

When he made it home, Peter was greeted by a furious aunt May. "Where have you been? You were suppose to be back fithteen minutes ago."

"Sorry, lost track of time, but I promise that it won't happen again." He reassured, putting his hands up in defense. 

Aunt May huffed and crossed her arms. "Can you at least tell me why you were late?"

"Well there was this...person that was acting a bit suspicious so I them to see what was up, but it turned out that it was nothing." She couldn't help but hug her cousin, it was impossible for Aunt May to stay mad at Peter. 

"At least you're safe." She then kiss him in the forehead. "Now go to bed, it's a school night."

"Alright, alright I'm going, night aunt May."

"Goodnight Peter." He went into his room, changed into his PJ's and laid in his bed. Peter kept thinking about the boy in Central Park, he didn't seem dangerous, in fact he looked pretty ordinary. And despite all that, the boy was still on Peter's mind.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, so your spidey senses were telling you to go somewhere… " Ned clarified. 

"Yes." Peter answered. 

"Which led you to meet this rando in Central Park…"

"Yes."

"But it turned out that it was just a normal dude. "

"Yes." 

Ned narrowed his eyes at Peter and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Maybe he's a wizard."

"A wizard?" Peter asked as if he heard it right. 

"You said that this guy is from New Jersey and yet he said that he comes to Central Park every night by using a "shortcut", dude had to teleport himself there to save some time." His friend clarified. 

"But why suggest a wizard? He could easily have teleportation powers, simple as that." 

"When the world has dealt with an alien invasion, literally anyone can be anything." Peter sighed and took a sip from his juice. "Hey, maybe you should ask Mr. Stark for help, he can ID the guy and you'll know what's up." 

Peter abruptly stopped drinking from his juice and started laughing nervously. "About that, um, I never asked the dude's name."

"What!? How come you didn't ask that, it's like the first thing you do when a conversation with someone!" Ned exclaimed. 

"In my defense, he didn't ask for my name either." Peter remarked in a mutter. 

"Oh Peter, what are going to do with you?" Ned said dramatically, gently touching his friend's cheek. 

"Well the guy did say he comes to Central Park every night; so maybe I can talk to him again tonight, get his name and ask Mr. Stark, it'll be easy." 

"I sure hope so."

After school ended, Peter went home before he did his hero work. "Aunt May I'm home!" After he heard the TV being turned off, his aunt came walking in and hugged her nephew tightly. 

"So how was school?" She asked, already walking away to the kitchen. 

"The same as always; just came here to get some lunch, but you already knew that."

"I made some tater tots for you." When Peter entered the kitchen, he saw his aunt May shuffling around in the refrigerator. 

"You know, last night got me thinking; you might have another stakeout or at least something like that so..." She passed Peter a small plastic container as he ate. "Some food, can't save people with an empty stomach."

"Heh, thanks aunt May." Her cooking  **really** wasn't the best, but Peter had grown to tolerate it. 

After his aunt reminded him to not leave his homework, Peter left to be New York's Spiderman. As he swung around the buildings, people cheered him from afar. Throughout his afternoon, Peter stopped

robbers and crook from doing their misdeeds. 

While he took a short break from his duties to finish his schoolwork, the news came on one of the billboards. " _ Breaking News: There's been rumors of someone wearing a black suit armor protecting the people of New York in the night, residents are calling this mysterious figure as the black knight... " _

Peter smiled at the notion, he was glad that more people were now starting to help others in this hectic world. " _ One change at a time. _ " He told himself. 

* * *

After swinging around for a couple of hours until nightfall, Peter landed on the same roof as yesterday. When his spider senses kicked in the same way it did last night, he turned to see Central Park. 

" _ Is there something bothering you Peter _ ?" Karen asked. 

"No, I'm just getting myself prepared."

" _ For what? _ " 

"Anything." Peter took off his suit, gave his report to Mr. Stark, and then went downstairs. 

As he walked around the park, Peter found the guy sitting in the exact same spot as he was yesterday. Peter noticed that he wasn't wearing his earphones this time the closer he got. When Peter stood in front of him, he was not sure how to approach the boy in such a way not to disturb him since it looked like he was on his phone. But then the boy looked up and smiled at Peter. 

"Oh it's you." 

"Yep, it's me." Peter replied, swinging his left arm as if he was a pirate. 

"So what brings you here?" The boy asked. 

"Let's just say you left an impression on me."

"Oh, thank you." The boy set his phone down and scooted to the side. 

Peter took his gesture as a greeting, so he sat right next to him. "My name is Peter Parker by the way."

"Jim, Jim Lake...Galadrigal."

"Interesting last name you got there." Peter commented. 

"It's my dad's, he's not from around here."

"I like though, really stands out." 

"Well that's me, the one who always stick out like a sore thumb." Jim said while rubbing the back of his neck. 

Peter felt like he might've struck a nerve there, so he tried changing the subject. "Is there anyplace you like other than this park?" He asked. 

"Not really, some places here feel a bit overwhelming, I like here because it's quite."

"New York is pretty loud, but sometimes there are places you can relax from."

That seem to catch Jim’s attention since he tilted his head to the head and looked at Peter curiously. "Like where?"

"I'll show you." So Peter took Jim around a blocks, going through the least noisiest routes and stop when they were behind a certain building. 

"This is my apartment." Peter said. 

"Cool." Jim replied. 

"Thanks, but that's not what I wanted to show you, we're going to the roof." 

Jim looked up and down the stairs, thinking for a moment, then looked at Peter. "I can get up there, if you want to." 

"Um I don't think you can carry me up there." Peter didn't want to be rude or anything but Jim didn't seem like the type to carry someone. 

"Don't worry, I've done it before."

Peter gulped and looked up, the apartment wasn't too tall and he was tired from his patrol, he then sighed. "Alright, let's do it."

Jim smiled at the notion and sat on his knees, Peter wrapped his arms around him from his neck. "Hold on tight." Soon took a leap from the ground and landed on the middle of the balconies, Peter yelped in surprise and moved his face closer to Jim. Couple more jump and they were on the roof; Peter collapsed to the floor and started wheezing in shock, all Jim did was laugh. 

"How did you do that?" Peter asked. 

"My dad takes me to check out some caves or underground ruins, and I occasionally climb in certain areas whenever we go there." Jim explained. 

"So he some sort of geologist?"

"Historian actually." Peter never knew what his father did as a job, he never asked aunt May since he feared that it would bring back her emotional distress. 

Jim then looked up to the city and gasped at the view. "Wow." He whispered. 

"You can't see the stars that well from here, but you get a pretty sweet view of the city from here." Peter watched as Jim stepped closer to the edge of the roof, glancing down at the city in awe. 

Just when it seemed like Jim was about to fall, Peter was quick to pull him back. Jim looked at him in surprise. 

"How did you..."

"What?" 

Jim was about something but shook his head instead, as if someone tried to conjure up his own thoughts. "Sorry, must’ve I lost myself for a second there."

"Well in that case maybe you should stay clear of open rooftops." Peter remarked. 

Jim chuckled at the notion before his phone started ringing. "Oh it's my mom, can I take this? I promise it won't be long."

"Sure, I don't mind." As Jim talked with mother, Peter took out two chairs that were on the roof and an old TV that had a small crack on the screen. 

"...Love you mom." Just as the call ended Jim turned around and gazed upon the new additions Peter put. 

"Sometimes my best friend comes over and we watch old movies together, so I thought it might be fun if we could do that, if you want to of course." Peter suggested. 

"I… would love to." He answered.

Peter dragged a box of VCRs and sat down on one of the chairs. "We got have horror movies, romance, comedy…" 

Jim sat on the other chair and took a glance at the box. "What about this one?" He had a VCR in his hand that was labeled  _ Who Framed Roger Rabbit?  _

"That one's a real classic, nice choice." Peter said. 

"I've never actually watched this, though it sounds pretty interesting." Peter was surprised that Jim hadn't seen the movie, but was a pretty old movie so not a lot of people within his age would know about it.

Throughout the first half of the movie, Peter quite enjoyed Jim's reactions to certain scenes, especially when he got the chance to voice his own opinion, but he struggled to stay awake; his eyes were starting to feel heavy as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Peter!" He woke up at the sound of his aunt Mary and looked up to see her with an angry expression on her face. "What are doing up here?!"

The teen nervously smiled at her, but then realized that he was lying on the ground covered with blankets. "I kinda fell asleep here while watching watching a movie."

"And you didn't think to call me?!"

"I was tired, yesterday was kinda stressful." Peter lied. 

"We'll talk about this later but right Happy waiting for you, so suggest you hurry up."

So Peter quickly stood up and ran to his room, he scrambled around for his materials and equipment and shoved them in his backpack. "Love you aunt May, bye!" He quickly shouted as he ran downstairs. When Peter got outside he greeted by an annoyed Happy. 

"We're going late." He said. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I overslept." 

"It doesn't matter now, by the way, there's a sticky note on your shirt."

"Huh?" Peter looked down and saw the small piece of paper. As he took it off his shirt, Peter saw there was something written in it. 

It said  _ 'I trust you enough to have my number, can't wait to talk to you more _ " with Jim's phone number on it. 

"Come on kid, Stark waiting for us." Happy remarked as he was already in the car.

"Oh right, sorry." Peter entered the car and closed the door. 

On Wednesday he didn't go to school because he had his 'internship' Mr. Stark. Which meant Peter would learn more about engineering and combat. 

He glanced back the post-it note and took out his phone, Peter added the phone number on his contacts then went to his messages.

**Peanut Parker:** Hey

**Peanut Parker:** It's me Peter

**Jimmy Jam:** Hi, I'm so glad you got my note

**Peanut Parker:** Yeah sorry that I slept during the movie, I was tired yesterday

**Jimmy Jam:** Don't worry, that happens to me sometimes

**Jimmy Jam:** I really enjoyed the movie 

**Jimmy Jam:** Wish I could've watched it sooner 

**Peanut Parker:** No problem, if you want maybe we can do it again tonight, what kind of movies do you like?

**Jimmy Jam:** Anything really 

**Peanut Parker:** Anything :))

**Jimmy Jam:** I mean anything good

**Peanut Parker:** Well don't you worry, I got it covered

**Peanut Parker:** Next question, what kind of popcorn do you like?

**Jimmy Jam:** Burnt

**Peanut Parker:** Really?

**Jimmy Jam:** Yes really 

**Jimmy Jam:** I like the taste of it

**Peanut Parker:** No butter or anything, just burnt popcorn? 

**Jimmy Jam:** Yep

**Peanut Parker:** If that's the case then we're getting separate bowls

**Jimmy Jam** : HA

**Peanut Parker:** I'm serious! I ain't eating burnt popcorn, my taste buds can't handle it 

**Jimmy Jam:** It's Wednesday, right? Shouldn't you be in school? 

**Peanut Parker:** Nope, today I have an internship 

**Jimmy Jam:** What kind?

**Peanut Parker:** Engineering

**Peanut Parker:** And you want to know who's my teacher?

**Jimmy Jam:** Who?

**Peanut Parker:** Tony Stark 

**Jimmy Jam:** Seriously?!

**Peanut Parker:** Yep

**Jimmy Jam:** That's awesome

**Jimmy Jam:** You get to learn from the one and only Iron Man 

**Peanut Parker:** I know! I'm very grateful 

**Jimmy Jam:** And you should, not a lot of people get an opportunity like this

  
  


"Hey kid, we're here." Happy said. 

"Ok, just hold on!" 

**Peanut Parker:** I gotta go, see you tonight

**Jimmy Jam:** Okay, bye

Peter tucked his phone away and got out of the car. Mr. Stark was waiting in the front door with Mrs. Potts standing next to him, looking absolutely bored. 

"Peter, your late." 

"I, uh, overslept." Peter said. 

"Well don't feel too bad, Tony is late all the time." Mrs. Potts remark with a soft smile. 

"That's not true…  _ Sometimes _ I'm on time." Mr. Stark rebutted. 

"Sure you are." Mrs. Potts said with a sarcastic voice. 

"Okay you know what? I'm going to take Peter, _who_ _was on time,_ and teach him how to make an awesome suit." Peter couldn't last a day without Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts playfully bickering at least once. 

Today they were building a machine that would store and recycle electrical energy that could charge a source. Right now Peter was typing in the code for it while Mr. Stark was designing the model for the machine. Just when Peter was two thirds done with the coding; he felt his phone vibrating; as he took it out, Peter saw a message from Jim.

**Jimmy Jam:** Hey, something came up from my job, I don’t think I’ll be able to come tonight, I hope you can understand

**Peanut Parker:** It’s okay, we can reschedule for a later day 

**Jimmy Jam:** Thank you so much for understanding :)

“Is that your aunt May?” Mr. Stark asked, which caught Peter off guard.

“Uh, just a friend.” He answered, quickly tucking his phone away. “I met him a few days ago.”

Peter bit his lip, he wanted to tell Mrs. Stark about his superstition on Jim, but for some reason, he couldn’t. To Peter, he felt that he was talking behind his friend’s back, it felt wrong to him. Throughout his time with Mr. Stark, Peter no longer mention anything about Jim. 

* * *

As nightfall came, Peter collapsed onto his bed, feeling utterly exhausted; his aunt knock on his bedroom door and leaned forward. “Do you want to talk right now or you want to do it tomorrow?” She asked.

Peter moved his to side to look at her. “We can talk right now, the sooner, the better.”

Aunt May walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. “Okay then, can you tell me why you’ve been coming home past curfew.” 

“I’ve been talking to… someone.”

She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion “Like a therapist?” 

“No, just someone my age, nothing really important.” Peter clarified.

“And how did you meet them?” 

“I just found him just sitting in Central Park.” He said.

Aunt May sighed and smiled at Peter. “Are you happy for this new friend?” 

“Yeah I am, he’s nice.”

“Well I hope that I get to meet him soon, now go to sleep, it’s late.” And with that she quietly left the room as Peter easily fell asleep.

* * *

“How was the conversation with Mr. Stark?” Ned asked as he was picking his lunch.

Peter nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I actually didn’t tell him about Jim.”

“What?!”

  
“I don’t know what happened, I just couldn’t bring myself to tell Mr. Stark.” As the two finished grabbing their lunch, they walked towards an empty table and sat down. 

“I have a theory.” Ned said, having a smug look on his face.

“Which is?” Peter asked before eating his eating his apple.

“Well it’s been a while since Liz left…”   
  


Peter was confused at first before he realized where his friend was going with this “No.”

“And you haven’t been crushing anyone yet which is kinda surprising…”

“No.”

“Plus earlier you’ve kept talking about how nice Jim was…”   
  
“No!”

“I’m just saying; you literally had a movie night the last time you spoke with him.” 

Peter’s face turned red out of embarrassment. “It’s not like that!” 

“Like I said, it’s just a theory, you’ve been through alot that maybe you just need someone by your side.” Ned elaborated.

“But I have people by my side, I have you, I have my aunt May, and maybe mr. Stark.”

“I mean someone who you might confide more into.”

“But he’s not like Liz.”

“I’m not saying that he is, I’m saying that you might trust him more than others.”

Peter thought about that for a moment; Jim was nothing like Liz, it was something he kept telling himself. Jim doesn’t have as much confidence as Liz does and he isn’t afraid to show his emotions when it’s appropriate; but unlike Liz, Peter felt like Jim had the power to understand him between the struggles of balancing out the responsibilities he had. 

“So when is your alien figurine coming?” Peter asked as he desperately wanted to change the subject.

Ned sighed in defeat and took out his to show his friend the delivery date. “Next Friday.”

* * *

Peter walked to the Bethesda fountain and as expected Jim was waiting for him. “Hi Jim.”

“Hi Peter, I’m sorry about yesterday, things got a little ruff at work.” Jim greeted with an apologetic look.

“I understand, you were busy, so don’t worry about it.” Peter remarked.

“Still I should make it up to you.” Jim then sprinted towards the other side of the fountain and took out what seemed to be a motorcycle. 

“Woah, sweet bike.” Peter complimented.

“It’s a vespa actually, but thank you; since you showed your view the other day so I want to show mine.” Jim gave Peter a safety helmet in which he put it on. “Safety first.” He said with an awkward laugh in which Peter laughed as well.

Jim sat on his vespa and turn it on while he was putting on his own helmet; Peter sat behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around Jim. 

“Hold on.” As they drove all around New York, Peter felt the wind blowing through his hair, a feeling he only got whenever he swings around the city. Peter carefully looks at Jim and, while hesitant, slowly leans towards him and rested on Jim’s back. He felt his companion tense for a moment, but before Peter could back away, Jim started to relax.

Soon they left New York and were in New Jersey; at first they were driving through the city, but later on they were the more natural part of the island. That’s when Jim went off road and parked in front of a river; where there was a cave under the waterfall. 

"Almost there." In the middle of the river, there were multiple stepping stones that lead towards the waterfall. Jim grabbed Peter’s hand and hopped on one stone to another; it was almost hard to keep up with Jim since he moved so fast, but Peter could catch up, though barely. They were right in front of the waterfall, watching as the water falls from the cliff.

“So...what now?” Peter asked.

“We go inside.” He said.

“W-what?”

Jim laughed, which made Peter’s heart flutter. “Don’t worry you’ll just get wet; nothing dangerous.” 

Peter walked forward, slowly extended his leg, and jumped pass the waterfall. As he looked at his surroundings, Peter looked in awe at the various crystals and gems that were inside the caves that glowed in the darkness. Then Jim came inside the cave, smiling at the sight of Peter.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He remarked.

“Yeah, it is.” Peter muttered. “Though my shoes are now soaked, but I guess that a risk I’m willing to take.” 

“That’s not all.” Jim took Peter to a small opening that looked like a window, showing all the stars in the sky where Peter could never see in the city. “Found this place yesterday while I was at work, this is probably the only place the only I can truly see the night sky, it reminds me of home.”

Peter looked at Jim, he could tell in his eyes that he felt homesick, and wished for a sense of familiarity. 

“What was it like in Arcadia?” Peter was very hesitant to ask this question, but he was curious of what kind of environment Jim lived in.

“Well, it’s not much. Just a small town, but that’s what I like about it; it was quiet and peaceful.” Jim chuckled. “Though, there was this cliff and sometimes me and my friends would go there to look at the sunrise, it was the most amazing thing I’d ever seen.” 

Peter tried to imagine it, a small and simple town, something like from Back to the Future; everyone was nice and cooperative with each other. “It sounds nice.”   
  
“It was.” Jim said, his voice breaking; it was only a matter of time before he started to cry. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be like this in front of you.” 

“Don’t be; I get, it’s hard to accept big changes, and it takes some time to adjust, but in the end, we just have to work to what we have.” Peter then offered a hug, and Jim took it; it was tight hug, but it felt like he cautious. “It’s okay, you let it out, if you want to.” 

“Thank you Peter.” Jim mumbled.

“No problem, that’s what friends are for, right?” For some reason, Peter felt like the word  _ ‘friend’  _ wasn’t enough. 

And that’s when it hit him. “ _ Shit….shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” _

“Yeah…. Friends.” 

* * *

“Come on Penis Parker, walk faster.” Flash commented.

“I am.”

As a means to strengthen their team, his decathlon teacher recommended that they would spend more time with each other outside of school. So now they were heading to an art class, upon MJ’s request. 

“Leave Peter alone Flash, we’re here to bond, not argue.” She said.

“Are we there yet?” Cindy asked.

“Not yet, we’re about 20 block away from the building.” Charles answered. 

“Oh my god, why is it so far!” She shouted. 

“Because it’s New York?” Ned said.

“If it makes you feel any better, I know shortcut.” Peter suggested.

“Yes! Please take us to the shortcut! We’ve been walking for hours!”   
  
“Alright then.” Peter lead his team through various alleyways, though it a while since they weren’t as flexible as he was. Just as Ned finished jumping over a fence, a shady man with a long bag was walking towards them.

MJ was quick to notice him and Peter’s spider senses were going off. “Can we help you sir?” 

“Oh I think you can.” Soon he took out a shotgun from his bag. “Thing you can give an old man like me something valuable.” 

Cindy,Sally, and Charles stood there frozen while Ned, Flash, and Abe were quick to take out their valuables; on the other hand Mj took out a taser gun and Peter was ready to use his spider webs.

Then something sharp flew around the ally and slashed a piece of the man’s flesh, which made him drop his gun. A person with black armor landed in front of the group of teens and raised their sword at the man. 

“Holy shit, it’s the Black Knight.” Flash muttered in surprise.

Peter’s spider sense shifted from danger to… something else, and the only time his senses felt this way was when he was with Jim; the man looked at the armored figure in confusion. “What the hell?” 

“Leave.” The Black Knight said through his helmet, but to Peter he recognized that voice. The man was quick to leave out of fear; and just like that, the Black Knight disappeared. 

“I can’t believe it; first we get to meet Spider-man in a falling elevator, then we see the Black Knight by getting mug, seriously what’s up with that!?” Sally exclaimed. 

“Come on, guys, we’re going to be late.” MJ said. 

“Uh, do you still want to go MJ, I mean, maybe we should go somewhere more safe.” Abe remarked. 

“We’re still going, I already paid a three weeks of classes.”   
  
“She’s right, maybe we can use the classes as a distraction.” Peter said. 

The team reluctantly went to the class, and it did help ease the tension they had earlier, but throughout the class Peter was on edge.

* * *

He walked toward Jim, who was sitting on a bench; Peter saw as Jim looked up and gave him cheerful smiled. “Peter, it’s good to see you.” Despite his joyful attitude, Jim looked nervous, though Peter was too. 

“Uh yeah, um, I wanted to talk to you in private.” Jim tensed, but still kept his cool.

“Sure.” 

When Peter meant private, he really means private; they were on the roof of a building that was next to the park. “So, is there something you wanted me to talk about?” 

“I wanted to talk about yesterday.” It seemed that Peter caught Jim off guard since his face turned red.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, last night I found out about something.” Peter took a deep breath. “I like you.”

Jim stayed silent.

“And when I mean that I like you, I mean that I really like you, like, like like you.” Peter quickly said.

“Wow, that’s a lot of likes.”

“Yep.” 

The two became silent for about an awkward minute, but then Jim decided to speak up. “Listen Peter, I like you too actually, the past few days I had a blast with you,and there was only one person who could make me feel like that. But I’ve learned that relationships consist of trust, and that’s something I can’t give you.” 

“That’s the thing, sometimes you gotta makes risks in order to figure out if you trust them; and even though I don’t really know you that well, I want you to trust me, and you want me to trust you right?” Peter explained.

“Right.” Jim muttered. 

“So I’m going to give you my trust.”   
  
“Peter-.”   
  


“I’m Spider-man.” He quickly said, closing his eyes shut; Peter was absolutely terrified, this was the first time ever he intentionally told someone about his identity.

Jim stayed silent for a few seconds before asking. “Could you keep your eyes close for me?”

“O-okay.” Peter said, then he heard a strange sound but he refused to open his eyes.

“I can give you my trust, but I’m not sure you can handle it.” 

“Try me.” He joked, in which Jim laughed.

“Last chance.”

“Don’t worry.” Peter carefully grabbed Jim’s hand, which felt different but he didn’t mind. “I’ll be fine.”   
  


Peter could feel Jim was preparing himself for anything. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.” 

The first thing Peter sees is a tall, blue creature with horns and tusks, his eyes widen and he slips out a quiet gasp.

“I should probably explain this to you, I’m not fully human, I’m a half-troll.” Peter suddenly realized that this might’ve been the reason why his spider-senses acted so differently for Jim. “I messed up didn’t I?”

“No! You didn’t,um, can I touch your…” Peter sheepishly gestured Jim’s horns.

“Sure.” 

Jim sat on his knees and Peter touched the tip of his horns then moved downwards to the base. “It’s smooth.”

“I… I guess.” 

Peter slowly lowered his hands to Jim’s cheeks and pulls him closer. “You’re the Black Knight, aren't you?” He said softly.

“I’d prefer to be called the Trollhunter.” Jim remarked.

“I like that name better.” 

“So do you want to give it a shot?” Peter asked.

“...Yes.”

Peter then kissed Jim, but not on the lips, he wasn’t ready for that yet, rather on the side of his face. “Tomorrow, movie night?”

Jim nodded, as he was too flustered to speak. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please check out my other works, or if you want ,comment on what you think of the story or pairing, maybe even giving me some fic suggestions for the ship, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
